


Is it scary?

by blindforce, thundernlightning



Series: Blood for The Blood God [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid!Techno, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: Techno still couldn't stop seeing the place he once called home being burnt down to ash.He tried calling for someone, anyone, to help him.He never expected help to come from a man who's eyes reminded Techno too much of the red liquid that was spilt by many.He never expected to take their hand, either.Techno meets the Blood God. It looks like they have a soft spot for pitiful children like himself.
Series: Blood for The Blood God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928413
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	Is it scary?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Price of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436460) by [NarcissisticAsshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole). 



> Bc the start may be confusing, the man asked techno if he wanted to go with him to his kingdom, bc techno was like,, all alone,,,, in a village that had been ransacked,,,,,, yea
> 
> Also I would recommend reading the fic that inspired this!!! Definitely not like it in anyway other than the blood God is an actual being and not a made up techno jus says, but yeah,,, I wrote this with it in mind so I think it deserves to be linked as what inspired this

"Is it... scary?" 

"Scary?" The man looked down at the child, face void of emotion, yet mind swarming full of them.

The child looked down, hands pulling at the bottom of their ragged shirt, lips pulled down into a frown.

The man looked up, eyes skimming the land they stood on.

It was a battlefield, to put it lightly.

Houses and huts burnt down to a crisp, bricks cluttered on the ground, fire crackling on top of still standing rooftops, grass burnt black, and the trees that once decorated the village now snowed ash around the both Techno and the man.

And that's not accounting the bodies that littered the place, that were unidentifiable, either having the fire catch them in their last waking moments, or having been murdered by the raid that had passed through the unlucky village.

The man then turned back to the child — Techno —, then to the side.

A portal.

"It doesn't look like the ones the men at the armour place talked about," 

"What's different about it?" The man heard Techno shuffle, most likely fiddling with his clothes in a way to keep down his anxiety. 

"They said... It looked purple, and that small purple snowflakes fell from it," A pregnant silence fell upon the two for a moment, Techno thinking of what to say next, and the man waiting, listening to the boy beside him.

"This doesn't look purple. It looks red, a-and... There's no snowflakes," The man hummed. He never would have thought the boy would have been educated on Nether Portals, but then again, they were definitely storytime material for kids.

"This isn't like that portal," He looked down at Techno, who looked up at him. He watched as the boy's eyes widened in curiosity. "This is one that takes you to my dimension — My home,"

Silence fell upon the two. The man knelt down, tying his shoes and fixing his shirt, listing everything he would need to do once he crossed the portal, before a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Is it scary?" The man hummed.

"You asked that already,"

"You never answered it," The man looked at Techno, having knelt down brought him eye level to the young boy, now letting him see just how dirty the boy was. He would need a bath, or just some water to wash his face with.

The man put his hand on his knee, tilting his head as he gave Techno his full attention.

"No, it's not scary," Techno frowned, brows furrowing.

"Are you lying to me?"

"I would never," The man watched as the kid relaxed, a slight frown still on his face, but definitely more relaxed than he was seconds before.

The man looked back at the portal, taking a step towards it before he felt a hand wrap around his own. He looked down, feeling his heart strings pull at seeing Techno holding his hand, looking anxiously at the portal.

"What's your name, mister?"

The man thought for a second, battling with himself whether to tell the truth or not.

"I don't... Have a proper one." He looked back to the portal. "But most call me The Blood God,"

He felt Techno's hand grip tighter onto his own, before the stepped forward, out stretching his free hand towards the portal.

"Well let's go, mister Bood God!"

The man— The Blood God fought the smile that dared to paint itself on his face.

A fight he was willing to lose.

He watched as Techno mirrored his smile, the younger boys eyes starting to gain back the spark they once had.

"If you say so, Prince Techno," The Blood God bowed, Techno erupting into a fit of giggles, before they both stepped foot in the portal, it warping around them, before transporting them to the home of The Blood God.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not fucking know what this is!!!!! I was writing it with in mind that the blood God would take techno under his wing so hddhdjds
> 
> Honestly, sometimes u just gotta have fluff, and that's okay. Never thought I would make the blood God a father like figure to kid techno, but it happened, and I like it.


End file.
